Electric pencil sharpener is a common stationery and consists of a housing assembly, a tool holder assembly, a driving assembly, a power supply assembly, and etc. The tool holder assembly, the driving assembly and the power supply assembly are arranged in an internal space of the housing assembly. The driving assembly consists of a motor and a gear box, and etc., the motor is electrically connected to the power supply assembly, and the gear box is drivably connected to the motor and the tool holder assembly, thus, the power of the motor may be transmitted to the tool holder to drive a blade on the tool holder to rotate, thereby finishing the pencil-sharpening process completely.
When using the conventional electric pencil sharpener, a pencil has to be pushed in manually, and determination of whether the pencil is sharpened depends on subjective judgment of a user, therefore the pencil tends to be overly sharpened in the pencil-sharpening process, which may cause a great waste. Thus, a more economical and environmental friendly electric pencil sharpener is required to meet the requirements of users, due to the problem of resource exhaustion.